fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Xia
From Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia. The Xia 'are a young team of superheroes, as future published by Fairview Comics. Characters in bold are current members of the team. Origins The amount of the numbers of the members in the secondary Xia are 75. The unknown amount of the numbers of the members of the current Xia are unrevealed. The Xia has its members running on its business into either private or public appearances of the world. From the outside, some Xia publicly showed their personality traits and proved the world that they exist and play hero. From the inside, some Xia privately hid and went undercover personality traits and found some terrible deep secrets in the depth of the world that is not what the other Xia was thinking that way. They coexist to get along each other to accept each other from their story to story. They also have to confront their issues by making a lot of bigger deals and some threatens from the world that they do not know well. Accordingly to the Xiamen, the Zemo refused to let the pre-Xiamen who joined the Zemo because of they are too young to join the rank. The Xia shared the pain with the Xiamen's rights against the Zemo because they wanted to join the Zemo just exactly like what the Zemom did to the Xiamen. The Xia is an at-large team of young members. They risk their lives to show the Zemo wrong that they can do it without facing the highest price such as the death. Also they risk their loyalty to the Zemo that they broke the rules and laws of the Zemo and the government that sanctioned the Zemo into a business that gives them the benefits of the doubt that the possibility of the Xia can join the Zemo. Mystery Girl (Danize) calls up the group individuals to meet her at the conference room for her first lecture and official meeting. She starts lecturing why she wants to gathers more members to join the team that will call the Xia and explains that someone got a message from the Zemo that they need help that we seek for and we will go to a space to help the Zemo. Xiamen Enforcers, Shadow of Arc, X-Alliance, Original Xia, Xiamen, and Little Cats are agreeable to join the gathering group of much more people that are called the Xia. They are working altogether to finish their first job. They never get some times to talk about each other. They have some times to talk if they knew each other. Some of them dont have time to talk because they are on different team fields of the same group. Danize respectfully gave her friends who joined the Original Xia as she took it as a tribute for the Original Xia. Thats why she formed the Xia and can not complain about what happened to the Original Xia. She can not fathom any deep thoughts about how badly the Original Xia fought against these fierce warriors in the same warrior race where Jah comes from. Danize wonders how to tell Jah about this, but she does not have to tell her and sees Jah there, assuming Jah know that. Danize tries to keep herself discreet from Jah and does not want to strain more friendship with Jah. Offsprings of the Zemo from the Future Unexceptedly, the Zemo faced the threats that haunted their dreams into the worst nightmare and blamed themselves for not taking a huge responsibility to finish the job in the Trizen event. The clues that gives the Zemo a lot of suspects and hints are: The unknown entries that represents the adolescene looks and contains a lot of inexperiences. The cons of the Zemo are: the looks of the unknown entries look like exactly some of the Zemo could be extremely dangerous situation for some Zemo to stick with their versions and alternatives from the times, the Zemo forced some members of the Zemo to see what they saw and asked them what will happen to some Zemo if they exist to be the part of young Zemo after the Trizen event. For example, Litz was a member of the Trizen who risked her life for ending the time in which destroyed the Zemo, but did not know if she can save herself. After the Trizen event, the unknown entry appeared nowhere from the sky, unleashed from having powers such as the energies of the source that reveals lightning, wind, rain, blizzard, and even telepathy, appeared to be in the exact face of Litz, had shown how crazy she was just like Litz's conidtion, and was obviously known label person as Litz by those Zemo. Also, her earrings are very like Litz's earrings. Is that the same person who is the unknown entry and the known Litz of the Zemo that the Zemo faced? The Zemo can not find the depth of the information that get out easily. They have to defeat those unknown entries as if they could possibly stop the threats that gives a lot of damages at the world. They faced their worst opponents--the unknown entries. The unknown entries are called the Offsprings of the Zemo from the Future. The Zemo wanted to end the threats for their sake. Litz told the Zemo that the girl is not hers, but still, she feared that she made a mistake and wondered what if the Zemo were right. She had worried about her fate as if the Zemo destroyed unknown entry. The Zemo thought they destroyed the unknown entry that looks exactly like Litz. Actually, the unknown entry zapped itself with the lightning strike on the ground, causing her able to teleport to unknown safe place. Somewhere else, Star Litz secretly worked on her powers that finds the unknown entries and called the Zemo to check them out as she wanted the Zemo to test on the unknown entries. She had another alias, Computo Umbretto and led her own secret team--O.E.A.U.I. and wanted them to patrol the Zemo while she can try to detect those unknowns. She could able to identify them as if they are same or different. She successfully got some powers, skins, hair folliciles, and dnas. She gave the doctor to check these DNAs if see they are match. She had agreed with Litz and Zeia on the same side of the agreement about giving the doctor any clues that a doctor may find better than they found. When the Zemo and Star Litz came to the private medical centre, a doctor told them it was hard to tell and confirmed undetectable, unfound, and even out of ordinary, they confused hearing the doctor's words, but they thought the doctor had good news. The doctor told them she rather told them the bad news first and then good news. The good news she started telling the Zemo and others are: she found RNAs, some dnas from some of Zemo that surprise her to know that there are possibilities that they are related, merged, or something else. She already told them it is hard to tell if she can make it proven that dna of unknown entry would be Litz, but still, she never had figured that out because she assumably made her own theory that an unknown entry is not Litz, but more of Star Litz's, much more like Litz's and much most of Miami's blood. Those bloods match 100 percent. This gave them a confusion that the doctor is accurately 90 sure of it. The Offsprings of the Zemo from the Future are considerably most powerful threats in the world that could have destroyed the world as if the Zemo have to stop them or other way. They will break their hearts to know if they have to destroy the unknown entries that would have not made the Zemo existed in the future after the old Zemo. The Zemo had a lot of confusions when they saw their unknown entries trying their own things to fight theirs against their wish and will as well. Offsprings of the Zemo from the Future vs. the Zemo The unknown entries appeared nowhere from the sky and faced the Zemo individually separate in the different places. They fought the Zemo well and defeated the Zemo. As a result, the Zemo possibly can not destroy the unknown entries and know they and the world will die for good because of the powers of the unknown entries are going to destroy the world. They have too many powers that they can beat the Zemo and would have destroyed the world yet, but they also knew that powers can kill them, too. Confusing the Zemo and the world, the unknown entries tried to save the Zemo and the world from avoiding the powers that they used and that powers have to be released. There are a lot of consequences that the unknown entries faced. They have to do something in prevent it from something happened to the Zemo, the world, and them. They risked their life in a order to find a way to prevent and stop using powers. They still knew they can not stop it as if they tried stopping the usage of their powers that holds the longest that would made it explosive. They do not want to make it happen. Strangely far enough, they messed all things up and met their fate into seeing everything in what they saw. There is no way they could understand how they get there. There is still a mystery that they wanted to find out about. They wanted to know who caused this and made them appear. They learnt of what happened when they faced the Zemo and others and remembered hearing some people having conversation about blame on the Zemo for causing the Trizen may not save the Zemo. They learnt that the Zemo are supposed to save the existence of the Zemo because of Tulsa Rose tried to make it happen twice. Is the event Trizen causing the unknown entries to exist? Later, they learnt that Taffy was gone as well as Tulsa Rose. Unknownest to the Zemo and unknown entries, Graydon Pterdon, Tulsa Rose, and Taffy make it happen the unknown entries because of Taffy had to do something in an order to save the lives of the Zemo and world and accidentically clicked the button from the unknown device that Graydon created and gave Tulsa Rose a wish that she wanted to make the Zemo cease to exist. Graydon Pterdon told Tulsa Rose that her touch is a must and required to be touch by the effect from his powers that would change things. But Tulsa Rose failed to touch it and Taffy touched it first in the eyes of Tulsa Rose, giving Tulsa Rose a lot of wonders if touch is same that make the Zemo cease to exist. Tulsa Rose laughed at herself, finding it funny and thinking Graydon Pterdon made the device and gave Tulsa Rose a wish with required touch for touching the button from the device and Taffy made it happen so she did not have to worry about because the Zemo blamed themsevles and Zemo made it look bad. Tulsa Rose cleared her name up because she is not touching it and hoped no one knew. However, Tulsa Rose was wrong. The world told people that Taffy was heroine who save the world and died. The Zemo heard the world's story through Litz and the reporter. Litz asked if that is true and wondered why they have to form a team--Trizen and go to the future that they dont know the most about. The X War The X War is possibly the biggest and worst battle. When the X War begins, X does not know how things happen and think things are supposed to happen. During the war, the unknown entries met the multiplying persons who are the same mark--Graydon Pterdon. The unknown entries do not expect other unknown entries appearing and later calling themselves the Lost Trip. Those unknown entries are also known as the Xiamen who met the Lost Trip for short notice. They have to fight the powerful X, the mysterious engima who told them to leave the Zemo and himself and war alone. the Xiamen told the X its their own business with the Zemo because they are related to the Zemo. X is confused by this. Then Evilyzer confronted the Zemo by asking if there are anything he should know about the Xiamen. The Zemo told Evilyzer they need the Xiamen as if they can not stop Evilyzer. The Zemo thought Evilyzer had alibis because of they knew Graydon Pterdon, X, and Evilyzer, the separate ones. Sadly, the Zemo had no idea that three names belong to the same person. The Lost Trip caused things by confusing Graydon Pterdon to end the war to fight against the evil source who threatened Stoureky and Argon in seconds. In a despite of Graydon Pterdon's villainy characterization, he showed the Lost Trip differently and saved Argon's life from the insane cape who called itself the Cape. He accidentically called Argon--the nickname--Alpha. Stoureky asked Argon if he knew that person who called him his name. Argon admitted told Stoureky that he did not know anything about him. Stoureky wondered how come he knew Argon and asked even if he saved Argon's life for nothing as if he might thought he knew Argon as he misidentified him as Alpha. When the war ends, those victims of the X feel weirded out to experience whatever happened to him was supposed to have evil, but what evil will change good as if he saved Argon's life. And, the Zemo and the Xiamen react the acceptance of what they had been argued over their issues and decided to keep it that way. The Lost Trip crossed their terroritial line over the Zemo and the Xiamen, telling them that they have no idea what happened to them when they got here. The Zemo freaked out by hearing this sounds more like Xiamen's description. The Zemo said Evilyzer, X, and the Mad Scientist were gone and found it odd that they disappear at same time. Xia: The Space Shuttle Explosion A space shuttle launcher is exploded, leaving the Xia's fate. The same timebomb that killed Hot Firecat a long time ago and now exploded the whole members aboard on the shuttle. Lilita found the timebomb, but realized the oxygen tank is not far enough to keep her breath and give her some times to focus on timebomb, acknowledging the risk in using the powers of hers that would endanger her life in her space suit on the capsule coming with a timebomb. She tried to tell M'karima and others that there is a bomb on the capsule that they do not get what Lilita said. M'Karima finally figured out what Lilita was trying to tell her and started freaking out that it was bomb and then planning on telling the Xia that there is a bomb. Yand confronted Shizok by asking him where he comes from and assumes that he should have known where he comes from. Shizok told him it is forbidden to tell for him and apologized not to tell. Yand feels digusted by this. Janothanosel told Yand to back off Shizok's life business. Jayo and Fivestar felt disgusting to see Yand there while M'Kaar asked Yand if Yand planned not tell us what he had a thing that upset Shizok. Yand realized it is a threat between them and him. They told him that they will watch every single second of him like a hawk and made sure him understand that they are coming after him. He went mad and left. It happened when it is about to explode. 'Xia Teams and Alliances ABC, ABCDE, ABCDF, Amazing Xia, Apostle, Argonauts, Calibre, Calibur, Castawayers, Castaways, Chikkers, Chinks, Clandestine Xia, Classical Xiamen, Damage Control, Elgan, Evolving Xia, Excalibur, El Gan, False Zemo, Fascinating Zemo Monners, Firstrate Xia, Franks, Future Travelers, Getawayers, Getaways, Great Waves, High Flight, Japs, Junta Project Delta, Junction Project Delta, Katz, Katzhen, Kitts, Little Cats, Long Lost Trip, Lost-Long Lost Trip, Lost Trip, M.A.S.E., Max Factor, Mech Trio, Monners, New Classical Xiamen, New Taverns, Next Warriors, O-Muscat, Old Classical Xiamen, Old Taverns, Pas, Psi Factor, Psi Force, Revelstokes, Roboniks Rogue Fold (Woon), Runawayers Runaways Runbouts Savage Little Cats Sheba Agency South American Little Cats Star Daggers Three European Mystiques Time Warpers Top Flight Virulent Xia Vivacious Xiamen Voracious Xia Corporations X-Alliance Xia Xia: A.E.A. Xia: Castaways Xia: Dynamo Duo Xia: Enforcers Xia: F.A.C.T.O.R. Xia: F.O.R.C.E. Xia: Fabled Six Xia: Fabulous Five Xia: Faction Xia: Factor Xia: Fantastic Seven Xia: Force Xia: G.A.M.E. Xia: Getaways Xia: Less Factor Xia: Little Cats Xia: Lost Trip Xia: M.E.N. Xia: Max Factor Xia: Mech Trio Xia: O.S.U. Xia: Operation Strike Force Xia: Runaways Xia: S.T.R.I.K.E. Xia: Space Shuttle Launchers Xia: Tech Quad Xia Faction Xia Factor Xia Farce Xia Force Xiamen Xiamen: Enforcers Yemen Young Zemo Zany Zemo Monners Zemo Monners Zemo Rebels Zemo reserve members and assoicates Membership List: The times of memberships are served and counted as a member automatically of the Xia. Part, sometimes, full-time membership. Assoicate. Newcomer. New Joiner. Visitor. Agama, Ajello, Ajo, Alias, Ally, Aluta, Anacker, Ankole,Annon, Anoa, Anode, Anoke, Anole, Antioch, Anyx, Apache, Aqua Girl, Aquid, Araphoe, Argon, Argos, Ariel, Arlee, Armstrong, Ash Girl, Ashbury, Asmara, Autumn, Avensal, Babychild, Bandicoot, Bedi, Belis, Berea, Bergyle, Bew, Black Brant, Black Catgirl, Blackdon, Blakeslee, Bland, Blue Bobolinks, Borgio, Brant, Breakwater, Brownlee, Call, Cam, Camander, Cat, Catgirl, Chanka, Chantel, Chewan, Chi II, Chig, Chik, Chiru, Chit, Chital, Chitin, Citadel, Cital, Civet, Ckaj II, Ckeed, Cleed, Cleodrina, Confluenta, Confluenza, Con, Coon, Cornflower, Crommerlin, Custer, Damana, Danize, Darkstar, Dasyure, Dernys, Dibber, Dik-Dik, Draco, Dragnet, Drago, Dream Timer, Dream Tripper, Drill, Dub, Duiker, Eclectic, Electrocuter, Eritrea,Espio II, Fairchild, Feller, Fifi, Fire, Fivestar, Flea Girl, Folx, Fullerton, Future Girl X, Gat, Gayheart, Gen, Ghet, Gigi, Ginn, Glory, Gold Rai, Golden Cat, Gorer, Gorgon, Grace, Hadar, Hizeeg, Honj, Hot Pink Girl, Hunsacker, Hyena, I'leana, Iguanidae, Indigo, Indio, Iona, Ique, Ish, Jagaur, Jaguarundi, Jah, Janothanosel, Jayo, Jes, Jinn, July, Jumet, Jungle Cat, Kafu, Karnak, Kelly, Kestra, Kichiji, Kinkajou, Klima, Klipspringers, Koala, Koce, Kodkod, Kole, Kolt, Koltan, Kon, Koon, Korat, Kouprey, Kwan Girl, Lard, Leopard Cat, Lethal Fever, Lilita, Little, Loki, Lokister, Lyzu, M'karima, M'Kaar, Magnet, Mantis, Manx, Marbled Cat, Margay, Margay, Marine, Martinique, Massaua, Mavis, McGram, Petra, McGram, Trish, MedU.S.A., Medusae, Megaton, Mesa, Metamorph, Meistersinger, Minitonas, Mobridge, Myk, Myst, Na'an, Nae, Nart, Nave, Needles, Nee, Neel, Nevy, Nido, Nix, Nod, Novra, Oboe, Ocelot, Oglala, Omak, Omania, Omaniah, Omar, Omark, Omega II, Omnitech, Onacilla, Onca, Onza, Oyoshi, Pegosis, Pharanyx, Phi, Primo, Prise II, Prospector, Psi Girl, Pureheart, Pyrex, Quaderon, Que, Quesnal, Rac, Rainbow Bobolinks, Ranaq, Rance, Rant, Rasher II, Raty, Razor Claw, Red Panda, Red Tabby, Reedcat, Reky, Remilly, Rett, Rock, Rorket, Samurai Cat, Sandcat, Sandlot, Sarge, Saskat, Scarlet Fever, Sealisa, Selim, Sergeant, Shadow Lioness, Sha, Shee, Shi, Shizok, Silver Burdett, Silver Jubilee, Silversnake, Skownan, Snow, Snyder, Somerset, Sormorant, Spider Hunting Boy, Starboy, Stargirl, Steele, Steppe, Ster, Stoureky, Strongheart, Strop, Sumatrian, Suncat, Suni, Suni II, Super X.R.C., Taffy, Tak, Taky, Tarantella, Tawny Cat, Teen Cat Girl, Tegu, Tehnrat, Tewk, Theb, Thunderball, Thundercat, Tiger Cat, Topi, Topi II, Tosaku, Triton, Tut, Tyche, Tycho, Uniball, Urbanna, Vady, Vane, Vedigre, Veronique, Vich, Vogue Boy II, Vogue Cat, Volunt, Vottawatts, Wartech, Wen, Winet, Witzer, Womut, Wonder Boy, Wonderrior, Woon, Xeno, Xeter, Xiayou, Xoc, Yand, Yang, Yanta, Yellow Fever, Yin, Youghiogheny, Yuletide, Z'Nox, Zagreb, Zanderlot, Zaslove, Zeck, Zeolites, Zitron, Zok, Ztyxx, Zummo A chart list for membership status in numberic orders Category:Team